032215doirsami
07:25 GA: yo sami 07:25 AA: Hi Doir. 07:25 GA: secrets abound 07:25 AA: Yeah, don't they just. 07:25 GA: mhm so ive got more and lily seems to particularly not want me to tell you this one 07:26 GA: also shes currently telling like literally everyone what you did. so. 07:26 AA: Of course she is. 07:26 GA: uh, where are you? 07:26 AA: In my "office" in the commissary. 07:26 AA: I think I'm probably going to transfer up to the base soon. 07:26 AA: There's not going to be much reason to keep pretending I'm the leader much longer. 07:26 GA: ark commissary? 07:26 GA: also, what? 07:26 AA: No, the base. 07:27 AA: (( Sorry, meant transfer up to the Ark )) 07:27 GA: (( you ruined everything )) 07:27 GA: uh, ok 07:27 GA: im like 07:27 GA: two tables over lmao 07:27 AA: * * * 07:27 GA: --------------------------------- 07:28 GA: "sami. hey. uh. so." 07:28 AA: Sami looks up from her work and sees Doir over at the other table. 07:28 AA: "Why didn't you just yell at me, you dork?" 07:28 GA: "oh i didnt even see you" 07:28 AA: "I guess that's fair. Nate's the only one of us who can see anything anyway." 07:28 AA: "C'mere, I'll put up a cone of silence." 07:28 GA: "ok." Dina walks over. 07:29 GA: "by the way, this place is full of security cameras" 07:29 AA: "Yeah, but unless someone can read lips who cares?" 07:29 GA: "thats basically what i said" 07:29 AA: "What, did you want me to hex the cameras? I could give it a shot." 07:29 AA: "I don't think they'll survive though." 07:30 GA: "no i dont really care its not even my secret and anyone watching probably knows anyway" 07:30 GA: "is your cone up? whatever, i dont care. vyllen turned himself into a twink and none of the prescratchers trust us any more." 07:30 AA: Sami shrugs. "Discretion is the better part of valor." 07:30 GA: *postscratchers 07:30 AA: Sami blinks. "He's what?" 07:30 GA: "thats what i said" 07:31 AA: "No, I mean....what?" 07:31 GA: "he turned himself into some kind of high priest twink with shenanicite." 07:31 AA: Sami sighs and rubs at her temples. "Fantastic. Does Libby know?" 07:32 GA: "i told him to tell her first thing so... probably not?" 07:32 GA: "oh, and dont let lily know you know. i mean i dont care *that* much but she seriously does not want you knowing." 07:32 AA: "Yeah, I imagine she doesn't. She doesn't want me knowing anything. Claims she's going to give me a chance to try to hold the team together then goes off and sabotages my ability to do so at every turn." 07:33 AA: "None of the kids are going to trust us to protect them, and Thiago's going to end up having died for nothing." 07:33 GA: Dina shrugs. "i dont think they thought we could ever trust them." 07:34 GA: "lily pretty much completely hates me now... so eh?" 07:34 AA: "At this point I'm thinking maybe we should just lock them in some basement somewhere and beat the game without them, then just release them to the new universe once we make it." 07:34 AA: "Except I don't know if even the nine of us can do it on our own." 07:35 GA: "vyllen was on my case about us not giving them as much loot as jack" 07:35 AA: "'Loot?' How are we supposed to give them loot? Would he like to pick out some presents from my haunted sylladex?" 07:36 GA: "apparently" 07:36 AA: "Ughh. I'm reaching the end of my rope here, Doir." 07:36 GA: "same, tbh." 07:36 AA: "And I don't know what to do." 07:37 GA: "what *can* we do?" 07:37 AA: "Give Lily two or three more hours and no one on the entire base is going to trust me. And they're probably not going to trust you guys, either, since you stuck by me." 07:37 AA: "Maybe Ryspor, Seriad, Maenam, and Rilset will be okay. I still haven't talked to them about it." 07:37 GA: "i think we fucked up" 07:37 AA: "Maybe I shouldn't. The kids will need some veterans on their side, if they decide to sever ties with us." 07:37 AA: "Yeah. We did." 07:38 AA: "Mostly, I did." 07:38 AA: "You were just unfortunate enough to trust me." 07:38 GA: "sami, ive known you for like." Dina sits next to her. "i dunno, a while i guess? longer than these kids." 07:38 GA: "pretty clear answer who to trust here" 07:39 GA: "maybe unfortunate for me, but like, probably fortunate for you, right?" 07:39 AA: Sami pulls out her old, dusty Friendship Clock, the one painted in the "Doir" theme. "Seven years, two months, thirty eight days, five hours and 33 minutes." 07:39 AA: (( twenty eight days, rather )) 07:39 GA: "hahah, cool!" 07:39 AA: "Haven't looked at one of these things in years." 07:40 AA: She sighs. 07:40 AA: "I'm glad they're still working." 07:40 AA: "It's nice to remember who I used to be. Before this game made me into a monster, and a failure." 07:40 GA: "yeah, we're all pretty fucked up now" 07:40 AA: "Or rather since I made myself into those things under the game's influence." 07:41 GA: "hey, i was lookin at some old stuff too. i found a bunch of spoiled food." 07:42 AA: Sami nods. "Sounds like what I would expect to find in your sylladex." She laughs a little. 07:42 GA: "heheh, yeah." 07:42 GA: "but! i also found my old diaries!" 07:42 GA: "and i was totally as naive as these kids. i think we all were." 07:42 GA: "maybe not nate. he's pretty much the same." 07:43 AA: "Yeah. I know we were. That's why I'm trying so hard to keep them from making the same mistakes we did." 07:43 GA: "trusting jack, check. not trusting libby slash authority figures who just want the best for them, check. being stupid, check." 07:43 AA: "If Thiago ended up like another Dean, drawing Jack's attention to everyone..." 07:44 GA: "it coulda been bad. but you try to explain it to them now, and they're like, 'hey, you killed my friend and stop insulting my dad or whatever' 07:44 GA: " 07:45 AA: "She has every right to be angry. It's all well and good to talk about sacrifices for the greater good when you're not the one who has to make the sacrifice. And she's the one who lost a loved one to the 'greater good.'" 07:45 AA: "So I get why she's having such a hard time of it." 07:46 AA: Sami shakes her head. "No. Even if they don't trust us....I did the right thing. They couldn't have stopped him themselves. We couldn't have stopped him." 07:47 GA: Dina nods. "yeah. you did what had to be done. they may never understand, but its a thankless job, and its better to be hated than to have everyone dead because of you." 07:47 AA: "It was a shitty thing that I did but I'm not going to doubt myself anymore. The goal hasn't changed. I'm going to save as many of them as I can." 07:47 AA: "If some of them won't let me protect them....then those were ones I couldn't save." Sami's voice is hollow and sorrowful. 07:47 AA: "But I'm not going to give up on them as long as they still draw breath." 07:48 GA: She pats Sami on the shoulder. "stay strong, cornflower." 07:48 GA: "and keep the super dramatic talk up. it makes you look so cool rn ngl." 07:48 AA: "Listen. It means a lot to me that you're sticking by me Doir. But if you decide you need to 'defect' to their side, because people you love go with them....I won't hold it against you." 07:49 AA: "But if you do stay with me, I'll be happy to have you here with me." 07:49 GA: "dont worry. ill stick by you forever." Dina smiles. "but only if we're officially super bffsies." 07:50 AA: "Haha, what am I, Maenam?" 07:50 GA: "nnn... are you?" 07:51 AA: She gives Dina a hug. "We'll be friends forever, Doir. Even if we never see one another again once you go to the new universe. I'll always count you among my friends." 07:51 GA: "why would i go to the new universe?" 07:51 AA: "Why wouldn't you?" 07:52 GA: "uh, whats even the difference between there and here? i get to rule over some mortals for like a couple hundred trillion years until i become a horrorterror?" 07:53 AA: "It's a living." She chuckles. 07:53 AA: Sami dabs at her eyes, which are watering now. But she's smiling. 07:54 GA: "yeah, fuck that. dont you think libby would be happier if she had friends who had stuck by her all those years?" 07:54 AA: "You guys are better friends than I deserve, you know?" 07:54 GA: "well obviously" 07:54 GA: "im like the best one tho dont forget it" 07:54 AA: She laughs. 07:56 AA: "I won't hold you to that one, either. Things might change when the time comes to make the decision. But it means so much to me that you feel that way now, Doir." She hugs Dina again, tighter this time. 08:05 GA: "heheh, youre welcome. oh, hey, speaking of decisions, i just thought up a great one when i was messing with my old shit." 08:05 GA: "remember how im like a cop or something?" -- arcaneArtisan AA is now an idle chum! -- 08:06 AA: "Uh....no, actually, I didn't remember that." 08:07 GA: "um, ok, but like, i was like really bored earlier and i was lookin at my sheet and check out my sweet extras that i didnt even know i had this whole time" 08:08 GA: Dina pulls away from the hug and takes out her character sheet, showing it off. 08:08 GA: "now ive basically gotta find the true meaning of justice right" 08:09 AA: "Wait, so you mean Dina's actually been a real magical girl this whole time?" 08:09 GA: "right?" 08:09 AA: "I thought you were basically just had a pen that let you turn into a girl." 08:09 GA: "same!" 08:10 AA: "Wow. If it weren't for how crazy most of you get when you use those things, I'd almost say you should start giving out those damned pens as 'loot.'" 08:10 GA: "oh yeah thats an awful idea remember how i died when i first used mine" 08:11 GA: "but i mean now that ive basically mastered it and because of my charrrrgrowth as a person over the past five years or whatever i can totally find that justice thing out cause im like moral and whatever" 08:11 GA: "and loyal? and probably not corrupt? and i havent committed any crimes in a while" 08:12 AA: "Yeah. It sounds like a great goal, Doir." 08:12 AA: Sami sighs. "Yeah. I have thought." 08:12 AA: (( *though )) 08:12 GA: "yeah but you told the authorities" 08:12 GA: "and the authorities decided after a criminal investigation that it was for the good of everyone so who cares" 08:16 AA: "I don't know if it quite works like that, but I guess you're the 'cop.'" 08:17 GA: "yeah we cant really do a whole jury judge and jail thing but im pretty sure this is how the cia does it" 08:17 GA: "though they werent exactly just" 08:21 GA: "yknow im starting to think maybe i havent unlocked any powers cause im just really, really shit at justice" 08:25 AA: "Then maybe you should focus on that." 08:26 GA: "uh" 08:26 GA: "how" 08:26 AA: "I don't know." She shakes her head. "I think I'm the last person to ask about justice at the moment." 08:28 GA: "well im asking you first, though probably because you are like right here and i just had the idea and the only other person to come by was lily and i'm probably on her shit list now or something" 08:28 GA: "i think ill just wing it until it feels like im doing something right" 08:30 AA: "Maybe you could study? Libby has a lot of books, you know." 08:30 AA: "There might even be some on criminal justice or that sort of thing." 08:30 GA: "oh yeah, good idea" 08:31 GA: "wait, change that good idea statement to sarcastic. how am i gonna get to the ark. where even is it, like, physically." 08:31 AA: "I don't know, I've been getting back and forth pretty easily." 08:32 AA: "Get a tenta-portal. Or get Ryspor to do it. I haven't been able to look him in the eye for a while because of the whole Thiago thing, so I haven't been wanting to bug him." 08:32 GA: "yeah but he's on like some kind of murderous rampage or something... id mind ghost up, but i dunno if i can mind-move books." 08:33 GA: "hahahah, wait." She pulls out her phone. "ill just google it" 08:33 AA: "Is he still going after Nate?" Sami sighs. 08:33 GA: "maybe? nate went on a sabbatical or something, though." 08:33 AA: "Maybe I should just come clean to him. Let him come after me. It's not like it's going to remain secret much longer." 08:33 AA: "And if he attacks me....maybe the kids will trust him. Which will mean they won't be without veterans to protect them, if they split from us." 08:34 GA: "if he attacks, you, he'll *die*." 08:34 AA: "Bah." Sami waves him away. "As long as he doesn't get close to killing me, the Horrorterrors probably won't take over." 08:34 AA: "And I'm pretty sure I can keep from killing him if I have to fight him." 08:34 GA: "or libby'll get word of it. she has his bones, she'll control him to keep him from attacking you. he gets pissed at her and you, does something even stupider, and it goes on." 08:35 AA: "You know though..." Sami starts rubbing her chin. "Maybe it would be *good* if the kids saw the sorts of powers they're dealing with here." 08:35 AA: "They've never seen any of us go all out." 08:36 AA: "Maybe if they see the level of danger that a fully realized player represents, or the sort of damage that can be done if two god tiers go to blows..." 08:36 AA: "...maybe they'll understand how high the stakes really are." 08:36 GA: "nate slaughtered thiago right in front of vyllen and half the kids just saw evil ghost you might on derse." 08:36 GA: "i think a show of power would just cause further distrust." 08:36 AA: "Neither of which was either going all out." 08:37 AA: "I don't know. I'm not saying we should necessarily go out of our ways to fight each other. But maybe if we did, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." 08:38 GA: "i dont want more people getting hurt, though. ryspor's already unstable enough as it is, now. just... talk to him, and try your best not to let it get there, okay?" 08:39 AA: "I don't know if I can keep him from attacking me, Doir." 08:39 AA: "And I promised Beau, I wouldn't let him have to watch another Sami get torn apart." 08:39 AA: "If I get attacked, I'm fighting back. For Beau's sake." 08:40 GA: "ugh omg then at least bring me ok" 08:40 AA: "What, and make it two against one? Won't that just make him feel more threatened?" 08:41 GA: "ill just be neutral and incapacitate whoever attacks first." 08:41 GA: "and ill help solve the dispute. i *am* an arbitrix." 08:43 AA: "Fine. But I'm expressing my doubts." 08:43 AA: "You want to go find him now, then?" 08:44 GA: "yeah ok sure im not doin anything else" 08:44 AA: "Then let's go." 08:45 AA: Sami waves her hands and the sound of the commissary rushes back in to the bubble that the two were occupying. 08:45 GA: "hahah man this is gonna be so dramatic" 08:45 AA: "And stupid, yes." 08:46 GA: "well thats a given" 08:46 AA: "You....do know you're probably not really capable of 'incapacitating' either of us. At least not without a fight. Right?" 08:47 GA: She cracks her knuckles. "you underestimate the power of the mind, sami." 08:48 AA: Sami rolls her eyes as the two of them walk off into the halls to find Ryspor. Category:Sami Category:Doir